Her Revengeful Heart
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: Sasuke, huh?" She had been informed that the most successful club in her school was the "UCHIHA SASUKE-KUN: HOT HOT HOT!". It was the most mind-shattering club title she had ever heard! Not to mention hilarious. SASUKE x SAKURA. CRACK FIC.


**Title:** Her Revengeful Heart

**Author**: Slytherin Prince

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**GENRE**: Romance/Humor

**Summary: **"Sasuke, huh?" Sakura whispered darkly. Of course she had heard that name. For the weeks that she had been staying at the Konoha East, she had been partakingly aware at her surroundings. She had been informed that the most successful club in her school was the "**UCHIHA SASUKE-KUN: HOT HOT HOT!!**". It was the most mind-shattering club title she had ever heard! Not to mention hilarious.

SASUKE x SAKURA.

Take the genre seriously. _winks_

* * *

Haruno Sakura was a new student at the Konoha East High School.

She was a transferee from the counter-part, the Konoha West High School, for the reason that her mother needs to change her work place due to the insistent request of the head. She was currently at Junior High Level.

She did complain of course, but only for one week or so. She knew she would not take being away from her parents and it would just break her heart.

Sakura actually came from a middle class family and was proud of it. Her parents work hard without doing anything malicious that would harm the reputation of the Haruno name and the people around them.

So, Sakura was raised with love and nurture from her mother and father. That was why she's like what she was now.

"So, Sakura, What would you like to eat for lunch?" Yamanaka Ino asked the pondering girl as they walked towards Solare, the student's canteen.

Sakura watched freshmen "babies" race their way towards the entrance of Solare and frowned a bit. Through the glassed door, Sakura could see the people overflowing inside. ARHHHG, there were so many people inside the canteen! But Sakura and Ino's break was one hour early to the normal, which make it 11 AM. Usually, the girls have many seats to take, but now it was different.

"Anything would do." Sakura answered moodily. Through the corner of her eyes, she watched as Ino pouted at the scene inside the canteen too.

"There are so many people and I don't want to go out. I wonder what's hapenning. Let's check it out." Ino said and ran inside.

With an unsure stare, Sakura followed her friend. Uh, just looking at the canteen makes her stressed!

Grudgingly, Sakura pushed the glass door and braced herself for the overflowing line and long-moments of waiting for a chance of seat. **TSSSSSSSSK**, this is not her day.

But to her surprise, no one was actually buying their lunch. They were just standing there and tiptoeing like they wanted to see something. And now that she observed it, female population seemed to dominate the place.

"These babies. **Grar**!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she was pushed hard towards the Spoon&Fork area. She glared hotly at the girls and dejectedly went to grab her tray for food. Ino miraculously gone and she was kind of hungry. Though Solare was devastatingly hot and did smell a little, the food looked appetizing and her spirits rose a little.

"Hi Miss. Can I order today's special with a Iced te--**AHHH**!" An elbow found its way to her mouth and Sakura almost cried in pain. That elbow just hit her front teeth, **DAMMIT**!!

She nursed her burning upper lip&front teeth and glared at her suspect. She was kinda expecting for an apology but she was wrong. Sakura did not know who the suspect was because of the girls that were pushing against each other.

**ARHGGGGGGGGG!!**

"What the **hell**??" Sakura demanded angrily as she searched for a bleeding elbow. Sakura wished that the girl who hit her mouth with her elbow was hurting as much as she was.

The food and hunger was now forgotten, all that remained inside Sakura was "**I WANT TO GET REVENGE AND ELBOW THAT GIRL WHO ELBOWED ME IN THE MOUTH!**" kind of anger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNN!! MARRY _MEEEEEEEEHHH_!!" Some random girl screamed loudly and Sakura could feel the crowd vibrate with negative_ness_.

Somehow, all of them wanted to marry the "SASUKE" with a incredibly long suffix. Sakura even noticed the wrong indention of "ME". It sounded like a tired goat.

Correction, a tired _old_ goat.

"Sasuke, huh?" Sakura whispered darkly. Of course she had heard that name. For the weeks that she had been staying at the Konoha East, she had been partakingly aware at her surroundings. She had been informed that the most successful club in her school was the "**UCHIHA SASUKE-KUN: HOT HOT HOT!!**".

It was the most mind-shattering club title she had ever heard! Not to mention hilarious. She had seen that boy and she did not like it. Sakura did expect someone BETTER. Tsk, what was wrong with their eyes anyway?

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. I will get my revenge." Sakura said with **VENOM** as she climbed up in the deserted white-plastic table with much grace she could muster. It did not take long for her to look for she spotted already the dark colored chicken hair that could only belong to her soon-to-be tool. Sasuke was talking to his friends.

The most famous group of friends inside the campus. Hell, outside even.

Sakura glared hotly and sucked a large amount of air. She shouted _sweetly_(?) with all her might that she **ALMOST** felt her eardrums bleed:

"**SASUKE**!!"

Immediately, all the chattering stopped and even the famous group stared at pink-haired girl with a red _braises_(?). Sakura almost faltered at the attention she was getting, but oh, the power of a revengeful heart was far more powerful than embarrassment.

"Uh, can I pass through?" Sakura did not know if she was feared at or the fan-girls were just shocked to what had happened. Even the canteen staff looked at her!

Well, one thing she knew for sure, she can scream louder than the President of Sasuke's club. The girls made a way for her to pass, straight to the target of her heart at the moment.

Sasuke raised his left brow at the new pinkish girl with a incredibly red upper lip. He smirked. This girl made him curious. With that kind of upper lip, most people would be afraid of her. Sasuke already knew that the girl was an accident-prone one.

"Sasuke." Sakura said sweetly and smiled, even showing her still bleeding front teeth gums.

"...What." He replied, deadpanned. Sasuke was already bored; she was one of the fan girls after all.

"Look at what you did to me!" The pinkish girl said angrily and went to punch their table. Sasuke's coffee mug shivered at the impact of the girl's fist, some of his coffee spilling on the table, as the crowd of fan girls gasp. Some of the coffee spill even found its way to Sasuke's face.

The said boy grabbed a napkin and wiped the offending liquid away.

"I don't kno--"

Sakura panicked because she can already read what the Uchiha golden boy was going to do: to deny her, so she placed her most whining voice she could muster.

Oh no mister, he was not going to ruin her perfect plan, which she made with her bleeding revengeful heart.

"_Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!! After you sucked my lip so hard that it burns like this and you even bit my teeth after!! Look at what you did! After you laughed at me, saying that false teeth looked good on me." Sakura touched her chest dramatically.

"And now, you forgot that we had a date just to see your freshmen **babies**!! I hate you!! I hate you with all my heart!!" She acted and almost burst in laughter at the scandalized look Sasuke's eyes were sending her. His friends looked scandalized too. Too shocked to know that Sasuke had a girlfriend?

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, she loved revenge. She felt a little sorry for having the Uchiha Sasuke pay for the debts of others, but oh well. Life is unfair anyway.

"Come here!" She grabbed his closest hand, the lefthand, and tugged hard. Sasuke seemed to be taken aback by the force for Sakura was able to pull him in a standing position. She saw Sasuke glare at her.

"**WHAT YOU'RE ANGRY NOW?!**" Sakura bawled, looking hurt.

She actually screamed again after that, and Sasuke thought he had turned deaf moments after.

"Don't shout." He commanded, still shaken by the intensity of her voice.

"OK. Off we go." Sakura replied and began dragging the stressed boy. She frowned when she noticed that they were not moving simply because Sasuke choose not to move from his position. It was obvious that Sasuke was **MUCH** healthier than her, with the height and all.

She slowly turned and glared. "You don't want to come?" Sakura said in a low voice.

Sasuke stared at the girl skeptically. He was sure that this girl has something in mind. But he did not know her. He was not going to go anywhere with a stranger.

"You're annoying."

He watched as the girl's eyes darken with something that made him want to retreat what he had just said.

The next thing he knew, he was staring at a perfect set of teeth, minus the front bleeding teeth(up and down of it), and he then felt a painful itch at his left cheek.

Damn.

The annoying girl bit his cheek!!

In. Front. Of. His. Friends.

Sasuke already knew that he was not going to hear the end of it.

--

"I don't like ice cream and vanillas." Sasuke argued blankly as he fingered the smooth surface of the red-band air with cherry design on his cheek. The girl, whose name was Haruno Sakura(which she practically screamed that at him again), dragged him outside the school grounds and inside a small but quite popular ice cream parlor.

Sasuke let himself to be dragged for one reason: He did not want to see his friends at the moment. Sasuke really, really wanted to strangle the girl in front of him. After she had bitten him, Sasuke felt numb. He was not scared. No, the truth was that...

Well, he ended up with a cherry red band-air and there was no point in thinking over it. When he attempted to remove the band-air, the pink haired girl slapped his hands away and said: "**I NEVER USED MY SPECIAL EDITION BAND-AIDS BECAUSE I LOVED SEEING THEM COMPLETE! YOU WILL NOT LIKE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU REMOVE THAT.**"

How he hated her.

But after a while, the girl said that she was sorry but Sasuke did not feel the sincerity: she was actually laughing while saying her apologies. It did not amuse him in the least.

And then, he learned that she was just having a "revengeful heart" and decided to put all the punishment on him instead of his blasted fan girls.

Now this is how he, Uchiha Sasuke, ended up in this predicament.

He was never a fan of Ice creams, much more vanilla flavoured ones.

"Well, you will eat it." Sakura glared and sucked her spoon clean of vanilla. The ice cream parlor did not have many customers since it was still class hours.

The ice cream parlour's name was RINA's Pride and it was pretty popular. That made the ice cream prices a little bit higher than the normal ones. He wondered where the girl got her money since she always complained about silly things, which had connection to her money/money spent.

RINA's Pride looked like a coffee shop but without the coffee aroma. It was a bit chilly inside compared to outside. The parlor had several tables with four chairs in it. In the corner of the parlor was the couch for the waiting services. The tissue and souvenirs were at the other corner of the parlor, with some customers looking for something to buy.

Only few of the tables were occupied, and Sasuke was grateful. Being with this girl did not seem like he was going to have any quiet moments.

Sasuke opened his mouth and said: "When I said I don--" He was again cut short.

Sakura pushed her spoon, full of vanilla flavored ice cream with other colourful candies she had sprinkled, into his mouth.

The boy coughed hard, but managed to swallow the ice cream.

He wanted to strangle this girl. Sasuke closed his eyes and exhaled. "I could have died." He whispered.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a smiling Sakura. Like nothing had happened. "That was not so bad, hm?"

--

It had been a week since that incident and Sakura realized that that had been the funniest experience she had ever made in her life. But recently, Sakura had been avoiding the chicken haired man since she decided that her revengeful heart was now gone.

She would be back to her normal self: The Honor-Student Haruno.

Yeah, she was really into her studies. Not only her parents had expectations from her, but she also loved studying.

She could always see his hair anywhere and that was her cue to run away and hide. Ino had forgiven her little show in the canteen and blamed her for actually meeting Shikamaru.

_flashback_

_"Where have you been?" Ino's angry voice vibrated through her cellular phone. Sakura slightly placed some distance between her and her color pink gadget._

_"Somewhere." Sakura replied, not really wanting so share anything at the moment._

_"Did you know that because of what you did, I met the laziest person eveR??" _

_"Hmm, really? What's his name?"_

_"Nara. Nara Shikamaru..."_

_"Ahhh.."_

Sakura explained then that she knew Nara Shikamaru. That boy was actually a boy-genius who actually repeated a level in elementary days because of absence/behavior in class.

He's a genius but a hopeless case.

Sakura sighed in boredom as she stared at her half-done ice-cream and pouted.

A polytonal ring tune rang and she stared at her cellular phone on the table. She was not expecting any calls today.

Sakura pouted when she read that her caller does not belong in her phonebook.

Due to boredom, she answered it.

"Yes?" She said cautiously.

"Sakura." Replied behind the lines. Sakura frowned slightly as she figured out who the low voice belong to.

"..."

"..."

"Who are you?" She gave up finally.

"Sasuke."

Sakura gasped in shock. She slammed her free hand on the table, so hard that it made the things on the table shook.

"OH MY... **I KNEW IT!** I knew it, you _stalker_! From the very start, I thought you are nice and all. I even gave you one of my collection! How did you get my number, huh? You asked it from Ino?? Answer me!" Sakura said hotly and in a very loud voice.

The nearby customers who were enjoying ice cream looked back at her; some with amused expression, some with curious and the majority: scandalized.

"..." Sasuke did not answer. It made Sakura think that he hanged up.

"Why don't you answer? You got scared?!" She said with another bang.

"You gave it to me."

"What? Louden your voice, you stalker." Sakura snarled.

She heard a _sounds_-_like_-_a_-_tired_ sigh.

"You gave your number to me, Sakura."

Well.

_Well, shit._

--

It had been a year and a half since that accident in the canteen happened. A incident that Haruno Sakura never regretted on happening. She was even thankful for that elbow that crushed her front teeth and upper lip. As a matter of fact, she would even treat that fan an ice-cream. Yeah, she was that thankful.

Uchiha Sasuke was an eye-piece. A vitamin a, which means good for the eye sight. Unfortunately, Sasuke had this mannerism: Stay away from people. Yeah, Sasuke was a nerd by heart. He was a year under Sakura, but that does not mean he was not famous in her batch.

He was very famous.

She and Sasuke were very bonded now. She would invite him over their house for dinner and sometimes Sasuke would ask her to go with him in a family party. They were always goofing around; well, mostly on Sakura's part. She kinda liked the look of being scandalized on Sasuke's face.

His glare...

_"You're really annoying."_

His half hearted smirk...

_"Late again?"_

She loved it.

Sakura even had a one secret she never shared to anyone. Not even to Ino.

She had fallen unconsciously.

And that she was afraid, very afraid. That if Sasuke found out about her feelings, he would leave her. Just like what he did to his fan girls.

--

They were currently lying at the roof of Sasuke's home. He had a big house. Too big for only four members of the family. They even gave Sakura a bedroom of her own, which was funny and, at the same time, heart-warming.

Sasuke and Sakura were doing one of their killing-time hobbies. Staring out on the night sky and talk about anything.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered as she continued to stare at the starless night.

"What?" He did not bother looking at her as he, too, stare at the starless night.

A sob broke out from her throat. "I'm pregnant."

Sakura was amazed on the speed Sasuke took him to get into a sitting position. "What?"

"Hee hee. Just joking." But Sakura did not have a apologetic face, she was actually grinning like a madwoman.

"Hmp."

--

Sakura walked towards their house front door and took out the keys. She was not able to tell her parents that she would like to have an overnight party at Sasuke's, so now she was here. It took time in convincing Sasuke to let her go back to her house, saying that she would be lazy and just sleep when she got home. He was 25 correct, of course. She had done that one time ago, making Sasuke wait for her till midnight.

Oh, how she loved that man.

Her parents trusted Sasuke. She did not know why though, she was really never the talkative one in their family.

She slipped her key in the doorknob hole and opened their front door without noise. Sakura entered their house silently. She frowned when she noticed her parents' room lights still on. They were still awake?

Sakura walked towards the door and hear hushed voices.

She leaned closer to get a clearer version of the sound.

"...The point is that Sasuke was an Uchiha!..." Her mother's stressed voice said. Sakura frowned.

She forgot to tell her mother about Sasuke's surname. Her mother's over protectiveness was attacking again.

"...You know what your daughter feels for that boy..." Her father replied in a calm voice. Her eyes widened.

"...Yes! But I work for the UCHIHA's. I don't want my baby to be mistaken. They'll think that I want her to go near their youngest so that I can be promoted or something..."

"...So what do you want to do about it?..."

"...I don't want my baby's name to be put into shame. We will be leaving in..."

Sakura did not want to hear her mother's next words. It was like her heart had stopped beating. Her eyes burned as tears unconsciously. She made her way towards her room silently and closed the door.

She sat on her bed and cried silently.

"Sasuke." Sakura said in a broken voice. She remembered everything that had happened between them. All the shouting, misunderstanding, laughing, goofing... his smirks, his eyes... her love.

She would never see him again.

His small smiles...

_"I'm still your most good looking friend."_

His overprotective gestures...

_"I don't like that person. Stay away."_

The situation was killing her slowly.

To think that it all started with a revengeful heart, now all she had was a broken one.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Author's note: HIYA! Long time no update? Hmm, I'm turning 19 and I'm soon to graduate college! Yeah, you read that right. This is actually my gift to myself. I had so many debts to you guys and it's breaking my heart every time I see my stories not being updated. I promise to finish it though.

This is supposedly one-shot. But my desktop has been having some problems lately and I don't know if I need to reformat it YET AGAIN. Annoying life. TSK… So I'll make it two shots instead. :)

Whatcha think?? Share!!

Please. Do leave a review. I would like to hear it again from you. I hope you are not angry or anything.

I promise to finish this one within this week. It is my birthday gift for myself.

_ANNE_


End file.
